


I'll be your light

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Mild Angst, Nicknames, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Noya finds out about Yaku's nickname when Kuroo calls him Yakkun.Domestic OT3 fluff!





	

Noya wobbled a bit, balancing on the curb he was walking along. He could hear his boyfriends bickering about something behind him, as leaves skittered along the asphalt of the street they were wandering along. Abruptly, Kuroo's voice lilted into that tone he always used when he teased his boyfriends, and Yaku's voice lifted into the strident tone he used to chastise them.

Kuroo's voice returned, buoyed along by a cool autumn breeze, lilting, "I didn't know you cared so much, Yakkun.~"

Noya immediately spun around to gape at the two of them, almost tripping off the curb entirely with the speed of his pirouette. Kuroo and Yaku come to a halt, ripped out of their argument by Noya's sudden flurry of motion. Noya hopped off the curb, scrambling up to his boyfriends, pointing insistently up at Kuroo's nonplussed face and exclaiming, "What'd you just call him??"

Kuroo grinned, letting go of Yaku's hand in order to place both of his hands on Noya's shoulders. He leaned down, dramatically whispering, "It's his favorite nickname, Yuu. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

Noya whipped his head around to stare at Yaku with laser-guided intensity. His spiky hair brushed past Kuroo's nose, and he blinked and drew back before he suffered an accidental headbutting. Yaku gulped under Noya's piercing stare, automatically raising his hands in an attempt to ward off whatever it was he was planning.

The next moment, Yaku suddenly had an armful of Noya clinging as hard as he possibly could (which was considerably hard), as he babbled a mile a minute straight into Yaku's ear. The only thing Yaku could make out was Noya's disappointment that Yaku hadn't told him about the nickname before and _wouldn't he please let Noya use it, too???_

Yaku's immediate reaction was to forbid Noya from ever calling him anything like Yakkun ever in his life but. In all honesty, Kuroo wasn't necessarily wrong. He did like the nickname; mostly he struggled with hiding his reactions to his boyfriends calling him something so cute.

However, this was _Noya_. Yaku thought that if he couldn't trust his own boyfriends to treat him right, he probably couldn't trust anything else, ever. So he found himself nodding his assent at Noya. A radiant grin immediately split across Noya's face, lighting up his face, and Yaku couldn't find it in himself to regret agreeing with a smile like lightning directed at him.

Noya grabbed Yaku's hand, and then Kuroo's, and tugged them both along the road, radiating an addictive kind of happiness. Kuroo and Noya fell into a conversation, while Yaku walked along beside them, enjoying the feeling of just being together. Kuroo grinned at him over Noya's head, eyes twinkling, and Yaku had a distinct uneasy feeling that he'd come to regret Noya learning of the existence of his nickname.

~o0o~

Yaku knew he'd made a mistake within a day of Noya learning his nickname. Unfortunately, Noya thought the name was as cute as Yaku did, and he used it constantly. He used it to get Yaku's attention, when he was whining and needed a commiserating person to bitch with, and seemed to look for any opportunity to address Yaku by his nickname.

No matter how often Noya used the nickname, it never failed to make him flush bright red. Noya never seemed to notice, but Kuroo just kinda laughed at him the first few times. Eventually, though, he could see that the nickname affected him more than he knew how to deal with, and began to look concerned whenever the name slipped out of Noya's mouth.

Yaku knew it was only a matter of time before Kuroo took matters into his own hands and talked to Noya about it, and he just knew that Kuroo would mix up his words and say the wrong thing, nerd that he was, and he decided to try talking to Noya about it first.

Catching Noya alone without Kuroo around was tricky; both liked casual affection, and cuddled while doing basically anything. Yaku managed to complain enough about not getting any snuggles from Noya that Kuroo left them alone for a while to run some personal errands.

Yaku found Noya in the bedroom, and he flopped onto the futon next to him, draping an arm over his side and burying his face into Noya's shoulder, taking a deep breath. Noya shifted backwards, snuggling back into Yaku's chest, threading a hand through Yaku's short hair and scratching affectionately at his scalp. Yaku made a low noise of contentment, relaxing until his arm was dead weight around Noya's waist, almost purring.

After a while, Noya seemed to get antsy, shifting against Yaku until he faced him, hugging him around the shoulders and squinting up into his face as if trying to read his mind. Yaku made a questioning expression, and Noya demanded quietly why he had demanded cuddles so vehemently, when they weren't normally his thing at all.

Yaku swallowed reflexively, knowing this was probably the best time to bring up his issue. He took a moment to try and find the right words to explain.

"I love that you love my nickname so much but. It's just. It's too cute? I can't stand how cute it is when you say it all the time!" was what eventually burst out of his mouth. Yaku flushed and ducked his face; he hadn't meant to say everything right out like that at all.

Noya sat up, and the next second Yaku found himself squished by an apologetic Noya, who hadn't thought to interpret Yaku's increasingly red face as genuine distress at his own boyfriend being cute. Yaku got smothered in kisses and Noya promised to use the nickname with less frequency. He did warn Yaku that he would come up with a whole slew of new cute nicknames, so he'd better be prepared for the consequences! 

Yaku retaliated with an intense tickle attack, reducing Noya to a giggling mess, which ended with both of them tangled in the sheets, laughing breathlessly. Yaku kissed Noya gently on the mouth, grateful that he'd understood so easily, without needing a drawn-out discussion.

They subsided into sleepy cuddles, until Noya sleepily asked why Kuroo could call him that without making him combust. Yaku hummed quietly, threading his fingers through Noya's hair, considering his answer.

Finally, he responded, "I guess it just has to do with how long we've known each other. We disliked each other at first, you know; we didn't agree on anything! I guess he called me that name more while we were arguing, or when he wasn't being serious, so it always feels like that when he calls me Yakkun. The rest of the team sometimes called me that too, but it was never really something someone I was involved in started using, y'know?"

Noya hummed in agreement, tucking his face into Yaku's chest and seeming to decide that he was supremely comfortable right there, and didn't seem to plan on moving for the foreseeable future. Yaku was fine with that; he didn't have anything else to do that day, and he was sure that taking a nap was something he needed to do more often, anyways.

Some interminable time later, Yaku heard the front door open and shut again, and a while later the bed shifted behind him as Kuroo slid onto the futon behind him. An arm slid around his waist, resting on Noya's back just under his own hand. Kuroo hooked his chin over Yaku's shoulder, and whispered in his ear, trying not to wake Noya up, "So, did it go well?"

Yaku was glad that one of his boyfriends at least was perceptive. He hummed affirmatively, and let himself be lulled into sleep by his two very warm and snuggly boyfriends, content that they loved him, and that he loved them back equally as much.

~o0o~

A week later, Yaku almost regretted that feeling when Noya called him Mori-chan~! for the first time. It was only an almost, though; he got his revenge soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Love Runs Out by OneRepublic
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed! I know I'm meant to be writing more of until my moment comes, but I'm having some difficulties with it, and this popped into my head and gave me a bit of a break! I hope I'll be able to write more of ummc soon.


End file.
